


For All You Have Done

by PlantzAreWeird



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Black Eagles Mercedes von Martritz, CF mercedes, Casual Flirting, Comfort, Crimson Flower Route, F/F, Gen, Kinda, This is like the first thing I’ve ever written, edelgard self doubting, edelgard talks about feelings, i don’t know what I’ve doing, i guess, mercedes being her therapist self, ranting about your feelings, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantzAreWeird/pseuds/PlantzAreWeird
Summary: Edelgard has had a lot of doubts on her mind and Mercedes lends some advice.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Mercedes von Martritz
Kudos: 7





	For All You Have Done

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written anything and also this is just like me planning out stuff for a comic version of this that I’ll ((hopefully)) make. So like this would probablyyyy work a lot better as a comic, at least in my head. But anyways, I was exposed to the wonderful idea of Merciegard (Edelcedes?) and my brain came up with this.  
> Though they aren’t really in a relationship in this, I just like thinking of dialogue.

Edelgard has been working away at her desk for hours, making plans and writing letters. Her eyes burn, and she’s been pondering on matters far too much tonight. It’s getting to her head. 

*Was this war worth it? Why am I doing this? My head hurts. I don’t know if I can do this much longer, but... They’re all counting on me, right? Do they care?*

She scoots her chair back.  
*sigh* “...I think I need a break for the night.”

The emperor sluggishly stands up from her seat and leaves her room. A nice walk around the monastery may clear her head. Hopefully.

************

After a few minutes she stands at the doors of the cathedral.

“Ah Mercedes.”

Mercedes stands still for another second, hands clasped together.

“Hello, you’re majesty, what has brought you here?”, she says kindly with her ever so sweet voice.

“Just taking a stroll around the monastery, I’m just...tired is all.”

“Ah well, would you like to sit and talk just a bit? You look like something’s on your mind. I wouldn’t want our dear emperor going to bed with negative thoughts floating around her head, now would I.”

“Well...sure, there’s never harm in talking to you.”

The two sit in the front seats. Edelgard looks up at the hole in the ceiling, at the stars above. 

Silence.

“...come on, you can talk to me.”

“...” 

Edelgard takes a deep breath.

“...all day I’ve been thinking about this war, about how I’ve done this, I did this, I’ve caused all this pain. I don’t know if this is what I want, I thought I was fighting against all the pain. And I don’t know whether I can do all this much longer, I look so strong to you all. I’m trying to be but it’s so hard to keep it up. And you. I see you here everyday, praying. Yet you help me fight the church, you help me fight the goddess. You are fighting the very thing you seem to love so much. Why? You seem so strong, you seem so sure of what you want. I just...I don’t know whether I really am strong or not.”

Edelgard sits hunched over in her seat, face in her hands.

Mercedes stares for a second, thinking for a response.

“Well, that’s quite a lot to have on your mind. It takes a lot of strength to do all this, I hope you know that. And I know it’s painful to do some things, sometimes pain is the line you must cross. You are so very strong for making all these choices. I admire you even.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really, I do, we all do. And I wish that you’d be even more confident in your strength. I love you for that. I love your strength. Your aren’t putting up an act, you just sometimes need a break.”

“...thank you”, Edelgard mutters sheepishly.

“And as for me, I don’t know whether I’m strong either. At least not the same kind of strong as you. I just go along with what I am given. I’m happy to be alongside you, I’m happy to have made choices of my own for once. And I guess we all have that same sort of thought. But it shows that we’re human. And yes, I may be fighting against the church, but I’m fighting for so much more than that. I don’t need to be against the goddess if I’m against the church. The church has done so much for me, but they have also done so little for others and I know the importance in your choices. I don’t have faith in the church anymore, I have faith in the goddess. And I do not need the church in order to have faith in the goddess. Faith prevails no matter the state of the world. There is always faith and that is what keeps a lot of people living.”

They sit in silence for another minute.

Mercedes stands up from the bench, “...and...I should despise you...for all you have done too. You remind me of the church, just a little.”

“...”

“Regardless, I don’t. We don’t. I hope you know that we love you.”

She pauses.

“I am proud of you. For all you are doing. For what you have done.”

Mercedes walks back towards the doors and pushes one open. 

“And for that, I thank you.”


End file.
